


Just a Small Detour

by texadian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: Amidst the chaos of the MACUSA infiltrating the speakeasy, Tina accidentally apparates herself and Newt to a no-maj jazz club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In script format. May convert to narrative if anyone shows interest. First fanfiction foray back into the HP universe—go easy.

SCENE

INT. THE BLIND PIG-NIGHT

 

_As members of MACUSA apparate into the speakeasy, Jacob and Queenie are separated from Tina and Newt. Queenie disapparates with Jacob from the bar first, while Tina finds Newt. He scrambles from under a fallen table and holds her hand as they disapparates together, eyes lingering for a moment before._

SCENE

INT. NO-MAJ JAZZ CLUB—NIGHT

_In the chaos of leaving, Tina has apparated herself and Newt to the backstage area of a no-maj jazz club. It’s crowded with no empty seats in the place. A hush falls over the onlookers as the performing band takes the stage._

_To the side, Tina and Newt scan the area around them making sure they have been unnoticed. They are safe for now, but must abandon their spot as a worker draws the thick red curtains back._

NEWT

Tina?

 

_She doesn’t respond, too puzzled at her own miscalculation._

NEWT

Where are we exactly?

 

_She holds her hands up to shush him as she continues to take in their surroundings. The band has begun to play a smooth jazz piece and couples take to the open floor to dance. Tina grabs Newt’s hand again and draws him to the side._

NEWT

So?

 

TINA

I don’t actually know.

 

NEWT

_(puzzled)_

But you apparatus us here.

 

TINA

_(embarrassed)_

Yes… I know

 

NEWT

And Queenie? And Jacob?

 

TINA

Probably the apartment.

 

NEWT

_(scratching his brow)_

Hmm… Yes. Shall we then?

 

_Newt motions to the door for them to leave._

TINA

_(eyes darting to the floor in front of the stage)_

Shall we what?

 

NEWT

Leave.

.

 

_Newt grins sheepishly._

 

TINA

Oh.

 

_Tina moves closer to him._

We’ll have to find somewhere to apparate from. There’s too many no-majs here.

 

NEWT

_(joking)_

We can’t just obliviate them, then?

 

TINA

_(frowning)_

Come on.

 

_The two push through the crowds of men in women in 1920s dresses and suits until they reach a dark door with a window. Outside a group of finely dressed, handsome men congregate. They are fairly drunk as indicated by their jovial expressions and uncoordinated actions._

TINA

Wait.

 

_Tina holds Newt back by the arm and swings him around to face her._

NEWT

Yes?

 

_His own jovial façade has faded as he recognizes concern on Tina’s face._

TINA

Those men. I remember them back in my auror days. Spent months trying to nail down evidence to put Somtec and his buddies away.

 

NEWT

_(holding Tina by the shoulders)_

Could they report us?

 

TINA

I wouldn’t see why not. Somtec would do anything to spite me if he had the opportunity.

 

NEWT

_(a little jealous)_

You spent months investigating him then, eh?

 

TINA

_(oblivious)_

Oh, yes. Months. I followed him everyway.

 

NEWT

_(choking through his words)_

Everywhere?

 

TINA

Well, yes. We had suspicions he was involved with another group notorious for fraud. Always taking advantage of no-majs one way or another.

 

NEWT

Mm.

 

TINA

_(louder)_

I could never catch him in the act, but there was evidence everywhere. He was sloppy. Always leaving traces of magic behind.

 

_Their conversation begins to attract folks around them._

NEWT

Tina—

 

TINA

He was using a spell. Tricked no-majs into buying their own belongings back from him.

 

NEWT

Tina!

_Tina doesn’t seem to notice the people staring at her or Newt’s alarmed expression. He takes her hand and leads them away from the tables and over to the floor in the front of the stage where ten to fifteen couples move about the open space to the music._

_While Tina continues to spurt on about Somtec, Newt holds her side with his other hand and leads them through a fast swing song that is part way through. She follows along, comfortable with the body contact, but is still wrapped up in her ramblings._

_The song finishes with a positive response from the club patrons, before a slower waltz begins. Newt steps closer to Tina and holds her waist this time, a bit jittery at the proximity._

TINA

—I still don’t know how he was never convicted. If I was better. If I—

 

NEWT

_(interjecting)_

I think you are a wonderful investigator, Tina and I’m glad it was you who stumbled across my niffler and me.

 

TINA

_(takes a breath and smiles)_

I suppose it wasn’t too shabby. You should be thankful it was I and not Mr. Redding. He’s really not a nice person. Rather horrible.

 

NEWT

_(chuckling to himself)_

I’m glad too. I’d much rather be dancing with you than him.

 

_Just now, it dawns on Tina that she has been dancing with Newt for many minutes. She takes a step back from him so the sparkly material from her olive dress is no longer brushing against his coat._

MEMORY:

 

_Tina is moving through the streets at night, head down, face sunken. A teenage boy on the sidewalk hands her a flyer. It’s advertising a new jazz club opening up nearby. Amidst a large and elegant ballroom, a couple is poised in the center—the woman leaning back as a man dips her backward._

TINA

_(cheeks red)_

Newt?

 

_The song ends and the band steps away for an intermission. The apprehension on Tina’s face registers with Newt and he looks away from her eyes._

NEWT

_(defensively)_

I didn’t apparate us here.

 

_Tina breaths out a weighted sigh. She slowly removes her hand from Newt’s shoulder guides him back behind the curtain where they arrived earlier._

TINA

I know. I know.

_A pause._

Not a word to Queenie.

 

NEWT

I know. It’s just, t's not what I could say that worries me with her.

 

TINA  
Oh?

 

NEWT

She could read my mind and found out we came here—

 

TINA

Oh, yes… Well you didn't mean to—I mean, I brought you here.

 

NEWT

_(with a small smile)_

Yes, you did.

 

_Newt rubs her hand with his thumb, noticing his calloused fingers over her pale and smooth ones._

TINA

You good?

 

_Tina tucks her hair behind her ear. It falls forward a moment later._

_Newt nods and they disapparates from the club._

SCENE

INT. TINA & QUEENIE'S APARTMENT—NIGHT

 

_With a whoosh, Newt and Tina apparate into the living room. Jacob and Queenie look quite chummy on the couch, leaning in and talking in hushed tones. Queenie notices their arrival and perks up._

QUEENIE

Detour?

 

_Tina avoids eye contact and goes to busy herself in the kitchen, moving water to the kettle while tea bags descend into four mugs._

NEWT

Just a little one.

 

QUEENIE

I know.

 

_Newt blinks rapidly for a few seconds until Tina joins them back in the living room._

_(to Newt)_

So, how was the band?

 

NEWT

_(in a rushed tone)_

Very—very good. Rather enjoyed it.

 

QUEENIE

_(mischievously)_

The band?

 

NEWT

_(to the group)_

Sorry to cut our time short, but I must prepare some—things—before we head back out… Prepare some Demiguise catching thing, yes.

 

JACOB

No tea? It looks rather good.

 

_Newt opens his case and begins to descend down into the shack below._

 

NEWT (O.S.)

No. Not this time. Join me Jacob?

 

JACOB

_(begrudgingly)_

Of course. Coming.

 

_Jacob stands and enters the case as well._

JACOB (O.S.)

So what kind of things do we need to catch a Demiguise?


End file.
